Miracles Take Time
by FalalalaLa
Summary: Felicia finds out she's pregnant and wants to surprise Ludwig with the news, but every time she tries to tell him something always interrupts her! Will all of her attempts to tell him fail, or will she finally be able to tell him? Will he be happy with news of a baby? And how is she going to stop her friends and family from telling Ludwig before she even gets the chance?
1. 1

Felicia hummed happily as she opened the door of her home just on the outskirts of the city, a grocery bag hanging off of one arm. She kicked the door closed and yelled "I'm home!" out of reflex, knowing quite well that no one would be responding back to her. As she hung up her coat and scarf, the sound of a cat was heard as an orange and white tabby came in, purring against her leg. Felicia crouched down, petting her cat on the head.

"I'm home, Gino! And I've found out some good news! I thought I was sick due to Arthur's food I had a few days ago, but it turns out that I was just having morning sickness! I'm pregnant! Isn't that great?" She giggled, the cat making no sign he understood what was just said. "I hope that you two can get along, once he or she arrives. Ve, I have to go get started on dinner if I want to finish before Ludwig comes home!"

She stood back up, walking off to the kitchen with Gino just behind her heels. "I want to surprise him, do you think that would be a good idea?" The cat mewed.

"Why?" Felicia questioned as though she understood exactly what Gino was saying. "I know he doesn't like surprises, but no matter what this will be a surprise, right? So I figured I should try to make it a special surprise!"

Felicia placed the ingredients out on the marble counter, put her auburn hair up in a ponytail, washed her hands, and grabbed a red apron from a drawer and tied it behind her. Once she made the knot, she slowly let her hands fall in front of her, resting on her stomach. There was silence for a brief moment until Gino mewed, staring up at her. Felicia looked down at him, frowning. "… I'm afraid Ludwig might not want the child. We've talked about it and decided to maybe have one later on, but this was… most definitely a surprise for me. And if it had that effect on me, it might be worse for him. He likes to plan everything and a child…" She looked up at the ceiling, clutching her stomach a bit more tightly than before. "I'm afraid that he might want to…"

The words were left hanging, as though someone would come and pick them up. It was a scary thought that even she didn't want to say. Felicia shook her head and turned back to Gino, a smile on her face. "I'm hopeful though that he'll be happy about this, ve! So please don't tell him about what I just said, okay?" Gino continued to look at her, almost expectantly. Felicia watched him, confused, before it kicked it. Felicia smacked her forehead.

"Oh! I forgot to refill your food bowl, didn't I? I'm sorry, let's go! I'll give you some special cat treats to make it up!" She hurried out with Gino hot on her trail.

After she finished feeding Gino (and Ludwig's three dogs, Aster, Blackie, and Berlitz who were in the backyard), Felicia worked in the kitchen for an hour. It was a perfect plan to let Ludwig know she was pregnant! Since Felicia was a great cook, she decided to make a theme for tonight's dinner, and hopefully Ludwig would put the pieces together and figure it out over a nice meal once he recognized the food! Though because she was cooking pasta, she'd have to translate the meanings for him since he only knew a few phrases and words. Hopefully he will still understand what she's trying to convey to him. There was no way he wouldn't get it! Felicia was positive about that. Ludwig was very smart, after all.

Felicia had just finished setting the table when the sound of a key in lock was heard. She grinned, a bit nervously. Keeping secrets was not her forte. Felicia had a habit of telling others exciting news right off the bat, so holding back was going to be hard and challenging.

She wiped her hands on her apron and walked out of the kitchen to see a tall, muscular, blond-haired man walk in, a stressed look on his face with his eyebrows knitted together. He placed his beige trench coat neatly next to Felicia's on the coat rack, with his knitted scarf on top. He also permitted a few buttons from the top of his nice, blue dress shirt to be undone, signaling Felicia that today had not been very kind to him. It was normal for him to undo one, maybe two, but three? With any luck, maybe she could turn his mood around.

"I'm home." He said in a low voice, taking off his gloves and placing them on the drawer near the door. "Welcome home." Felicia said, walking up to him with a bright smile on her face. He immediately looked up, his expression easing by the mere sight of her. Ludwig leaned down and kissed her, a peck on the lips.

"How was your day, sweetie?" Ludwig didn't mind her calling him endearing pet names, but tended to feel a bit more embarrassed while outside the house. He said that it was hard to get used to something like that and needed time to adjust. Felicia didn't exactly understand, they were a married couple after all and it wasn't uncommon, but accepted his wishes anyway. Most of the time.

"Horrible. I'm working with the mechatronics group this week. I helped Sakura with her industrial toothpaste machine, since there seemed to be an issue with it." He said as Felicia guided him down to the table in the kitchen. "Just as we thought we got it fixed, her cousin came in with her lunch and practically yelled in her ear, causing her to mess up on the arm and accidentally activated it, squeezing bright green mint toothpaste everywhere."

Ludwig sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Felicia quickly brought the food over, though her once happy smile started to wear out. The way Ludwig was speaking, it sounded like he got yelled at, or worse had to be hard on one of his employees. She never did like it when he came home upset. Sometimes on days like these, Ludwig tended to be more stressed out, not to mention would be oblivious to what was in front of him.

Just as she was hoping tonight wouldn't be one of those nights, Ludwig brought the food over to his plate, said a quick thank you, and started to eat. He didn't even notice what exactly was on the table! How was she supposed to bring it up now? "It'll be a while before we can clean all of the toothpaste from the other robots in the room. Sometimes I wonder if I should have ever accepted this position. I can understand why the man before me left the job. It's so hard to keep all the sections under control!"

Ludwig worked in a mechanics building in the city that helps build efficient machines to improve day-to-day life, as well as for industries. He was something of a manager, Felicia didn't know exactly what, but he was basically in charge of overseeing the other groups, which was impressive since he was only 23, though the company used to belong to a relative of his. Ludwig's older brother, Gilbert, now owns the company. He had been offered to be vice president right off, but Ludwig wanted to start from the bottom and work his way up. Felicia admired that.

Well, maybe tonight wasn't a good night to bring up about her being pregnant. It would only add to his troubles at the moment, something Ludwig most certainly did not need. She smiled kindly, placing her hand on top of his. "Ve, don't worry. I'm sure that the toothpaste will all be cleaned up sooner than you think!"

He looked up at her and her bright face. He seemed to relax a bit, his blue eyes softening. "Thanks for listening, Feli."

"It's no problem at all! Besides, you are always there for me when I hit an artist's block and help me through it." She laughed. Yes, tonight was not the night to be telling him. Maybe another day.

"Oh, I have to get down to the studio early tomorrow, one of my students needs some help with her college art exhibit and needs some inspiration, so I was planning on taking her to a park nearby or some other city sites that she might like. But have you heard? The weather channel said there might be a really bad storm coming in tonight and lasting tomorrow morning, so I might have to cancel meeting up with her. But just in case, could you...?"

Ludwig nodded. "I'll make sure that you wake up on time regardless, since you have a hard time leaving the bed. I'll also feed the dogs and Gino in the morning if you do leave, so don't worry about it."

"Thank you, Ludwig!" she said, clapping her hands together. Ludwig lightly blushed, turning his attention back to the food. He was so cute sometimes, Felicia thought. Even just a simple thank you still causes him to make an adorable face like that!

"Oh, Feli," He spoke, causing her to turn her amber eyes back to him. "Did you make something new? I don't recognize this kind of pasta."

Felicia froze in her seat. No, he was not supposed to notice just as she decided tonight wouldn't work! "I-I wanted to try something different!" She tried not to sound suspicious, but it was hard now that the moment was upon her. Felicia shifted her eyes unconsciously, causing Ludwig to scrutinize her.

"Is something the matter?" He questioned. Felicia squirmed in her seat.

"Not at all! I just didn't know how you would like it is all." Felicia internally breathed a sigh as Ludwig gave a content look as he accepted her response.

"Oh, alright. What is it, then? This pasta." He pointed to his plate. Felicia pointed her fork at each individual piece. "The long tubes are called pici, which means little ones. These bell-shaped ones with the ruffled edge are sorprese, meaning surprise. Over here are orecchiette, little ears, and the last one is campanelle, little bells. I didn't know whether or not to make the campanelle at first, but I like the name of them! Little bells, it reminds me of a baby's laugh! Isn't it cute?"

Yes, perfect! She named them all and even referenced a baby! Felicia looked over at Ludwig expectantly, eagerly awaiting his reaction. But what happened wasn't what she wanted. While he did look as though he was contemplating what she said, he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them back and responded with a "Yes, very cute." And continued to eat the meal.

That wasn't how it was supposed to go!

"Oh…" Ludwig said suddenly, looking at her in worry. Maybe he figured it out? Was he going to question her more about the pasta? "Did you end up going to the doctors? Even though it was possible for you to have become sick after eating Arthur's food back at Alfred's party, I don't exactly think it was just that. Are you okay? Do you feel well?"

Apparently not. Now, Felicia saw two choices that she could make at that moment. Tell her husband the truth, that she was expecting in an unexciting way that originally he was supposed to figure out, or try again the next day and do something that would be more special.

"I'm totally fine, it really was just Arthur's food mixed with some stress I've been having back at the studio, ve! It's hard to keep track of students and how they are doing!" She _would_ make it a special moment, no matter what! If it meant another day, then so be it!

Ludwig gave her a concerned look. "Please don't worry, I'm fine! I'm incredibly strong!" Felicia laughed, flexing her arm like a body builder.

Even though Felicia had hoped that this would be enough to stop Ludwig from questioning further, it seemed that luck wasn't on her side. The man placed his silverware down on his plate and scooted over to her, taking her hands into his own. "I can tell you're thinking about something, and something important. What is it?"

"It's nothing, Ludwig! I just…" She stopped. She had almost said _I just want you to be happy that I'm having a baby. _Felicia shifted her gaze to the tiled floor underneath her.

"I just…?" He honestly was trying to make her feel better, trying to figure out what she wanted to tell him. Maybe she should just say it… Let it out now, even though it wasn't exactly how she planned it? "What is it?"

This was it. She can't back down, once Ludwig got set on knowing something he'd do anything in his power to get the answer. Usually he'd go for one of his manuals, but with Felicia he found out that going by the manual never really works. He wasn't glaring at her angrily, like how she thought he would in the deepest parts of her mind, but genuinely worried about her. He had that look in his eyes, the very same that always took Felicia's breath away. Love.

Felicia took a deep breath, letting all the worries go out through that swift breath of air. "I wanted you to see… to notice what I was trying to tell you." She gulped.

"That… I'm—"

RING!

The noise caught both of them off guard. The ringtone was of Ludwig's personal cell, meaning it was a work-related call. Ludwig himself was not pleased with the interruption, but rubbed his forehead before gazing back to Felicia. "I'm sorry, I have to answer that." He gave her an apologetic smile before twisting it into something sour and left, mumbling irately as he fetched his phone from the room over.

Felicia sighed. On one hand she was glad she didn't tell him. He wasn't having the greatest of days and making him think about something when he only wanted to relax seemed unfair. On the other hand, she really wanted to tell him; to surprise him. And for a moment, it felt like he wanted to hear it, which helped encourage her say what she wanted to say.

The minutes flew by as Felicia ate her meal in silence, wondering if she should tell him when he got back. After contemplating it, the decision was clear. She'd tell him. It was a good moment to do so… right?

An irritated noise came from the doorway as Ludwig stepped back in. "It seems that very same machine, the toothpaste one I told you about earlier, was just reactivated as the janitor was about to leave. He called my brother, who then said to call me. Damn, why can't my brother just handle the problems we get? I swear, when I see him tomorrow I'm going to have to make sure to thoroughly educate him about how to be CEO of a top corporation!"

Felicia let out a sigh she didn't know was in her. Ludwig immediately walked up to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I need to get to the building, there's a janitor freaking out that he's all alone with a toothpaste machine that's spreading a mint fresh air smell about the place ruining the other robots that thinks it will actually harm him, despite the fact the machine only turns and dispenses toothpaste and nothing else." Felicia wasn't expecting such a light answer and ended up chuckling, a large smile cracking from her earlier sad expression. Ludwig had to beam at such a sight.

"I don't know when I'll be back."

"That's fine, just make sure the janitor is alright and that the equipment isn't too badly damaged! Ve, hopefully the poor thing is safe!"

Ludwig chortled. "He's hiding in the closet with a broom as a weapon, he told me." The image was highly amusing, as Felicia thought up a mental picture. They walked to the main hallway, Felicia helping him get his coat on while he put on his gloves and a hat on top of his head.

"Be careful, that snow storm could hit at any moment tonight." Felicia advised, buttoning up his coat.

"I will." He said, kissing her goodbye. He just crossed the threshold when his wife shouted out to him from the warmth of their home, "I love you!"

He turned, looking much more lively and glad than when he had first walked into the house. "I love you too." And left, leaving large footprints in the snow as he started up the car and went on his way. Felicia closed the door, shivering. It looked like they were going to have a white Christmas this year.

Dinner was quietly cleaned up, leftover pasta stored, the dogs brought inside, and a nice warm bed just waiting for someone to occupy it. As Felicia slipped under the covers, with Gino curling up at her feet, she let her hands touch her belly. It didn't look or feel like a baby was there, but it was true. In about seven and a half months she would be a mother. And Ludwig a father. She would have another chance to tell him tomorrow, Felicia thought.

Images of playing with the baby, dressing them up and taking them for walks, teaching them customs and history and how great it was to have fun took over her mind. Felicia was so entrapped by this that she did not notice that she was in fact dreaming until a pair of arms snaked around her middle woke her up. Sleepily, she looked down to see the same strong hands that eased each and every one of her worries.

"Hey…" She quietly spoke as Ludwig brought them closer.

"Hey." He replied back, snuggling into her warm body.

"Was the janitor okay?"

"A little shaken, but he will be fine. The machine is okay too. Just needs some improvements. Though next time we'll make sure there is no toothpaste in it until basic testing is finished with."

"That's good."

She yawned and closed her eyes while Ludwig kissed the back of her neck. He held her gently, as though she was fragile, hands never leaving her stomach. "Good night Ludwig. I love you."

"Good night, Felicia. I love you." Felicia fell into a deep sleep, the last of Ludwig's words echoing in her head as she slumbered.

* * *

**A/N: **One of two Christmas stories I'll be posting up this month. I don't know when the next part'll be up, but hopefully sometime within the week!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form. Many thanks to Himaruya Hidekaz for creating the series!


	2. 2

When the couple had woken up the next morning, they had found that the storm indeed did come during the night, blocking many of the major roads and causing many companies to shut down for the day. Luckily it was a Saturday, meaning that Ludwig didn't have to go in since the building was closed on weekends. Unluckily though, Ludwig liked to keep some work at home and usually spent his Saturdays in his office finishing work his brother had given him, which was really just work Gilbert was too lazy to do himself.

Felicia had to cancel her appointment with her student, which wasn't a problem since she seemed to have been snowed in as well. She wasn't upset in the slightest that Ludwig seemed to be working himself to the bone. Felicia reveled in the time she had, thinking of a new plan to surprise Ludwig. No matter what, as a rule she instated when they got married, he was obligated to stop working by four o'clock for the rest of the day, so that he can spend some time outside of the business world. So she had until then to think of a plan, which was not coming together at all.

On the bottom floor of the house inside her art studio sat Felicia, wearing an apron decorated in little splatters of colors. A pastel blue was covering the walls, with a large window opposite the door letting sunlight through, making the walls glow in the afternoon light. Canvases and paintings were scattered about on the walls and the tile floor. A wooden cabinet full of art supplies rested in a corner near the entryway.

A pencil was touching Felicia's lip, just grazing the surface as though she would bite it. To her right was her color palette, and in front of her a canvas with some sketches already done on it. Felicia was just sketching whatever came to mind, not caring on what it was going to become. She needed a plan, and needed one soon.

"Maybe I could do another dinner… No, that won't do…" She mused, thinking hard. The pencil in her hand started to move, leaving its trace on the canvas. "I don't want to repeat anything I've tried. Ve, this is harder than I thought!"

This continued on for several more minutes, with Felicia saying whatever came to mind out loud and then her hand moving along as though it was separate from her body. Felicia grew tired of not coming up with any good ideas and stood up, pacing around the studio. There had to be something, anything she could do!

She tiredly walked over to the large cabinet, leaning against it with her arms crossed. Her eyebrows furrowed together, eyes shut in deep thought. She was an artist and she couldn't even come up with a simple idea!

Felicia let out a sigh, rubbing her arms. When she looked up at the canvas, at what she had drawn, she couldn't help but gasp at the sight. Apparently, her mind had other thoughts while she was focused on a plan. In fact, Felicia almost didn't believe she had drawn what she was seeing on that canvas.

It was very sketchy and not clearly defined, but the basic picture was there. It was of a pregnant woman, inclined back in a rocking chair with one hand on her stomach, looking out towards a window that looked like it had frost or snow on it. The room was almost exactly like her art studio, but to Felicia it felt like it wasn't precisely that. Like the woman was in her own art studio, stating that she was in a place of her own creation, looking out of a snowy window. That could symbolize something she's afraid of, or some outside force, Felicia thought, and the hand on her belly! It could represent hope, faith… a creation she had made and was going to keep.

The longer Felicia stared at it, the more the smile on her face grew. "It's perfect! Not only does it represent my feelings in a way, it's easy enough to understand! And I can use it for that art gallery showing next January! Why didn't I think of using my art before to explain things?!" she exclaimed, rushing to the canvas and placing a hand on it. "Yes, this is good!"

Though Felicia was quite happy with her idea, as she thought more about this her smiled disappeared. "But it'll take me a few days at the very least before it's finished. I would want to make sure my feelings get across properly." She slumped back down on the stool. "Back to square one, I guess."

It wouldn't be for another hour until Felicia would finally get another idea of a surprise. It wasn't something extravagant or memorable like her dinner plan, but it was the only thing she could think of. After carefully placing a sheet over the canvas and putting it in the corner of the room where Ludwig couldn't see and taking off the apron, she walked to the living room and looked at a shelf full of movies. Felicia selected one and popped it into the DVD player, turning on the television. It was almost four o'clock, and Ludwig would be out soon. She quickly selected the scene she wanted and began to watch, impatiently waiting for the moment Ludwig would come out.

A minute later, Felicia could hear the sound of a door being shut from upstairs. Impeccable timing as always, as a cuckoo clock rang four times. She brought the blanket lying at her feet closer to herself, wrapping it around as though she had been there watching the movie the entire time, snuggling into the couch like she'd normally do. It was hard not to look behind her, but she had to resist.

Ludwig's footsteps echoed until they abruptly stopped right behind the couch. There was a moment of silence from him, until Felicia felt a pair of warm, moist lips touch her cheek. "Hey." He said, hovering over her.

Excitedly, Felicia sat up straighter and turned around, capturing his lips before he could lean away. He welcomed it, returning the gesture right back. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, clutching tighter and pressing into the kiss. Ludwig responded, thrusting back hungrily and pulling her so close she could hardly breathe.

The kiss gradually slowed, their lips barely touching as Felicia opened her eyes, gazing right into her husband's beautiful blue ones. She slightly panted, her breath mixing with his in the close proximity. Ludwig chuckled, smiling. "I wasn't expecting that."

He kissed her again, only much more gently than before. Felicia smiled into the kissed with a quiet little hum in acknowledgement. Ludwig pulled back and walked around the couch. He easily picked her up, blanket and all, and sat back down with her in his lap. She nuzzled into his neck, softly placing her lips just below his ear. "I know you weren't. Which is why I wanted to do it."

He mumbled something audible, which made Felicia laugh. Ludwig was just so cute sometimes! After placing several kisses along his neck, Felicia adjusted herself so she was leaning on his shoulder and able to see the movie clearly. "What are you watching?" Ludwig asked, observing the scene in front of him. The main protagonist had just broken down crying in front of her friend, who was worried that she might not be feeling well when she proclaimed her love to him.

"It's a movie about this woman, Sarah, who ends up pregnant from her ex, who ends up abandoning her after hearing about it. She has no place to live and is about to give up when that man, Timothy, happens to walk by and gives her a place to stay. Even though he learns she's pregnant, he decides to help her through it. And after living together for a few months Sarah starts to find herself falling more in love with Timothy each day, you know? And here, after she decided to not tell him, breaks down because of all stress and ends up saying her true feelings." Felicia replied, watching Timothy help Sarah back up and telling her he loves her and the baby.

"Ah."

"It's not really stated in the movie, but I'm sure Timothy would be a good father." Felicia continues, trying her best to continue watching the movie instead of seeing Ludwig's reaction at the moment. "He doesn't mind children, not to mention Sarah will be there with him, so I think it'll have a positive effect on him when the baby's born."

The silence was too much for Felicia, who started to worry that Ludwig wouldn't make a sound at all. The movie continued on as though nothing significant just happened. Whispers of the main character voicing her concerns hung about the room, making Felicia more conscious of her own concerns. She half expected him to turn her around and ask her something in relation to the topic, but it never happened. In fact, what he said after the dreading stillness flabbergasted Felicia. "I don't think I would be a good father, to be honest."

It was shocking to Felicia. Ludwig, not a good father? It didn't make sense. He might not be comfortable around children, she knows that, but he was very caring and thoughtful of them!

In the blink of an eye Felicia turned towards her husband, the sudden move causing Ludwig to flinch back in surprise. "Ludwig." The seriousness in her tone caused Ludwig to be taken aback. "You always brought a smile to Lilli when she was just a child, remember that?"

"B-But Lilli is a relative—"

"And that you were one of the only men Vash allowed near his precious sister! He wouldn't let Gilbert get within twenty feet of her!" Felicia exclaimed.

Ludwig was caught off guard by Felicia's tone. "You should know Gilbert, he's bound to cause trouble regardless—"

"When Angelica was younger you easily kept her occupied! Not to mention you tucked her in bed and read a story to her!"

"I-It's not so hard to distract children, you know—!"

"What about the other day, where you stopped for a few minutes and played soccer with those boys?"

"Y-You saw that?!"

"I did, and I'm glad I did! Ludwig, those boys were happy and obviously very much enjoyed playing with you!" Felicia huffed, looking him straight in the eye. "How are you not fatherly? You are concerned over many people, kind, caring, definitely understanding, and though you feel uncomfortable around kids, kids adore being around you! I honestly think…"

There wasn't a moment to think sometimes when Felicia was talking about something she knew was true to herself, but she knew what was going to come from her mouth next, whether she was ready for it or not. "I honestly think you will be a great father, when—"

The sentence was never completed as a loud knock was heard, coming from the front door. Felicia froze for a moment, tilting her head down slightly. A quiet, defeated sigh was heard.

"Don't worry, I'll answer it." She said, trying to sound cheerful as she walked into the hallway angrily. She was so close! So close! Who on earth decided to ruin her moment this time?!

When she opened the door, a pair of long, light arms wrapped themselves around her, a bush of light brown hair pushed into her vision.

"Felicia! It's been some time since we last saw one another!" A happy voice said into her ear.

The anger flowed down and away as Felicia's mood brightened. She still wasn't happy she was interrupted, but this was a pleasant interruption she could accept. Just this once.

"Elizaveta, hello! Ve, it has been a while since we last saw each other! Why didn't you tell me you were in town?"

The woman backed up, beaming. Her bright green eyes were twinkling. "Roderich and I were just in the neighborhood doing some work and we figured we would visit you and Ludwig while here!" Now that she had backed up, Felicia could see the man standing right next to Elizaveta. His brown hair was a bit wild up, probably from the cold wind blowing, and was looking slightly uncomfortable. Lavender eyes from behind glass came into her vision, and his entire look softened.

"Felicia, it's nice to see you again."

"It's been a while, Roderich! How was work? I'm guessing one of Elizaveta's clients wanted a pianist at their wedding. I know you don't like it when people are too picky on what they want, especially if they don't know what would be best and—"

"Felicia, maybe you should let them in before you start a lengthy conversation." Ludwig said, walking up to them. "It's cold out, I highly doubt they want to stay in that kind of weather for much longer."

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry, I forgot! Please, come in!" Felicia said, getting out of the way. Roderich shivered as the door was shut behind him.

"It's been so cold lately." He proceeded to then take off two coats, laying them on the table by the door.

"Please hang them up." Ludwig irritably stated. Felicia could tell he was getting tired of Roderich doing the same thing each time he visited. Roderich simply ignored him and went in the direction of the kitchen, asking about having some sort of hot beverage. Ludwig hurriedly hung both coats up, stomping into the kitchen and yelling at the visitor to stop being such a freeloader. Felicia laughed along with Elizaveta, who had done the opposite and hung her coat neatly on the rack next to Roderich's. "Ludwig hasn't changed one bit." Elizaveta said, hands on her hips.

Felicia copied the stance. "And I see Roderich hasn't changed in the slightest either."

They shared a giggle before Elizaveta eagerly said to Felicia "Oh! I want to see that new painting you made a few weeks ago!" She grabbed her hand and hastily half dragged her friend into the art studio where she flipped the light on, shut the door, and began to look around the room.

"It's the one on the right, with the big red circle in the upper left-hand corner." Elizaveta squealed in delight and ran over to it, carefully observing the image presented.

"Hmm! You are just amazing, Felicia! I wish I could paint as beautifully as you do!" She sighed contently.

"Ve, thank you! Any artwork is beautiful, so long as you try your very best!"

"Of course you'd say something like that." Elizaveta turned around. "Now! What's wrong?"

Felicia blinked. "W-What?"

"I did want to see your painting, but I could tell you were upset."

"H-Huh? What do you mean, "upset"?"

Elizaveta waved a hand, walking towards her. "I can see an unhappy face from you a mile away. It doesn't suit you, you know. And I should know, you did practically live with me for a long time."

There were lengthy periods of time where Felicia's grandfather had to go out of state for business reasons, so he had arranged for her and her sister to live at a friend's house, the Edelstein household, for several years. Though they never predicted that they would eventually end up staying there for most of their teenage years as well after the unexpected disappearance of her grandfather.

Roderich was the Edelsteins' only son, who worked hard on teaching manners to her even if she was a troublesome child at times. Elizaveta lived at the mansion too, for family reasons of her own, but was like a mother-figure to Felicia despite being seven years her senior. It was very easy for her to tell when something was troubling Felicia.

"I-I'm fine, Elizaveta! Really!" The words did not convince Elizaveta as she scrutinized Felicia, staring at her intently. She walked around once, stopping back in front of her. Felicia tried to tell she was okay all while doing this, but the woman wouldn't listen. Elizaveta tapped a finger to her chin, pondering.

Suddenly she snapped her fingers with a face that looked like it cracked the code. Her eyes trailed down to Felicia's stomach, and then back up to Felicia's face, who tilted her head in confusion.

"I KNEW IT!" Elizaveta practically yelled, laughing as she gave her friend a hug. "YOU'RE—"

"SHH!" Felicia quickly shushed her friend, looking at the door in fear. The silence that followed cleared her mind. If Ludwig had heard, all of her precious effort would have been put to waste!

"I can't believe it," Elizaveta said much softer, practically a whisper. "You're pregnant, aren't you?! I'm so happy for you!" Intertwining their hands together, they were lifted up and down in Elizaveta's excitement.

Felicia was still trying to process how she figured it out. "How on earth did you know?!"

"Sweetie, trust me. I can tell. Took me a while, but I got it right, didn't I! Might be a woman's intuition or something like that." Elizaveta shrugged. "How far along are you?"

"A-About a month and a half. I was throwing up in the mornings after Alfred's party and we thought it might have been caused by Arthur's food."

"You poor thing! Arthur can't really cook can he?" Elizaveta said, rolling her eyes. "Any more morning sickness?"

"I don't always get it every day. Lately I've been fine." Felicia said. It did feel nice to talk about it.

"That's good!" Elizaveta sighed. "I'm sure both you and Ludwig are very happy!"

Felicia dared not to say a word afterwards, abruptly thinking about how Ludwig would actually respond to the news. The quietness was taken in by her friend, who instantly analyzed what it meant and asked Felicia softly, "You… haven't told Ludwig yet, have you? Does anyone else know?"

She shook her head. "I haven't yet, and you're the first person to find out. I-I want to surprise Ludwig with the news, and I've been trying, but nothing seems to work. I'm also a bit scared to…" Her hands made their way onto her stomach, gripping the fabric a bit too tightly. "I'm… terrified of telling him and that he'll tell me he wouldn't want…"

When another hand joined hers, she looked up in surprise. Elizaveta had a soft look, her smile gentle and kind. "Felicia, I'm positive Ludwig will be ecstatic to know. He doesn't really like something unexpected though, yes? But trust me, sometimes the most unexpected things can become the expecting things we look forward to the most." Felicia stared at her.

"Oh shush, it makes sense if you really thought about it! Point is, don't give up just yet. Keep trying, and I'm sure your feelings will get across, along with the message." She smiled.

Felicia laughed. Of course Elizaveta would say something positive to lift the mood. "Alright, I will. Thank you."

"No problem at all. Now, I have an idea already forming in my head and—"

Yep, just like Elizaveta to already have things planned in her head in a moment's notice. "Elizaveta," Felicia interrupted. "I still have a few more ideas I'd like to try first."

Elizaveta stopped, paused, then smiled. Her hands made their way to Felicia's shoulders, giving them a light pat. "Okay. But if something happens and you need a plan, just let me know, alright? Call me anytime for anything."

"I promise. Thank you, Elizaveta. And can you keep it a secret…?"

"Of course, sweetie."

By the time the two had returned to the kitchen, the two men had settled down at the table and were just finishing a talk of their own.

"…will tell you when the time has come." Roderich said, sipping the last of his tea away. Ludwig was about to reply when Elizaveta said, "Hello boys! Having a nice talk?"

Ludwig nearly jumped out of his seat, clearly alarmed.

"Is everything alright, Ludwig?" Felicia said worriedly, rushing to his side. He looked down at her, and she noticed he had a bit of pink on his cheeks. Was he really okay? She lifted a hand to feel his face. He wasn't warm or anything.

"I-I'm fine, Felicia. Just wasn't expected to have someone sneak up on my back." He replied, glancing at Elizaveta who was hugging Roderich in his chair.

Felicia giggled at the sight. "She does love surprising people, doesn't she?"

It was a strange look, that was for sure, when Ludwig gazed down at her. Felicia couldn't put her finger on it, but it seemed like her was almost waiting for her to say something. But before she could even begin to deeply think about it, he smiled, grabbing her hand and kissing it. "She sure does."

* * *

**A/N:** At least two more chapters. And sorry, this wasn't an update within the week like I planned, was it? I'll try to be quicker next time :)

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form. It belongs to the wonderful Hidekaz Himaruya._


	3. 3

"Hello, Lovina!" Felicia exclaimed, opening her arms for a hug. Felicia decided to take a walk in the early afternoon, and halfway through felt the sudden urge to visit her sister, Lovina, who lived about forty minutes from her house. And as she had thought, Lovina was indeed home on this fine Sunday with a usual frown up her face. Lovina rolled her hazel green eyes and returned the gesture, somewhat unwillingly. "Yeah yeah, whatever."

Felicia stepped in, taking off her coat and scarf. "You always say that!" She giggled, walking straight into Lovina's kitchen and seating herself on a barstool against the counter. The room was simply decorated with mixed colors of white, red, and green all around. Though it did fit well with the season, it was decorated like how their mother once had it back in Italy. Felicia's sister slowly walked in after her, shrugging her shoulders. She wiped her hands on her apron, adjusted the headband in her shoulder-length brown hair, picked up a knife, and finished cutting a tomato that was half done on the counter.

"Elizaveta visited yesterday! She and Roderich came by. I didn't have a chance to talk to Roderich for very long, but it was nice to see them, ve! You should drop in on them sometime if you haven't lately. I'm glad everything's going okay for them." Felicia sighed, smiling contently. "Yeah, they seem to be doing alright."

With quick hand movements, Lovina finished and placed some tomato slices on toasted bread, heading to the refrigerator. "Felicia, what the hell are you doing here? Normally you'd call if you just want to chat."

"Ve, do I have to have a reason to visit my favorite sister in the entire world?" Felicia responded, doing her best to give a cute, pouty look.

When Lovina turned around and saw her sister's face, cheese and mayo in hand, she grimaced. "Don't try that on me you ass, you know it doesn't work! And I'm your only sister, stupid!" She slammed the mayo down on the counter and the cheese on the cutting board. "Cut the crap, what are you really doing here?"

Felicia winced. Lovina didn't like it when people played around with her, including family. It was always hard to lie to her since she had this look that always made Felicia feel uneasy. Not to mention she was now sporting a small knife in her hand, pointing it at her. "I just wanted to get some advice from you. Is that such a terrible thing to ask?"

The grimace turned into a look of confusion. "Advice? From me? What the hell, you get pretty good ideas all the time! I highly doubt I can give you better advice than what you come up with yourself!"

Felicia tapped her fingers together, blinking nervously and averting her eyes to the wall. Maybe if she focused on the fruit painting, she wouldn't have to face Lovina while telling her what she wanted to ask. "W-Well, I want to surprise Ludwig—"

That was it. The magic word to set Lovina off. She plunged the knife into the mayo and flung it on the toast, splattering bits of it along the counter and some onto Felicia's cheek. The cheese was thrown on top and she jammed the plates into the microwave. You could easily imagine the fumes coming from her ears like in a cartoon. Lovina turned around and narrowed her eyes dangerously at her sister.

Oh how well Felicia knew this was going to go. Lovina just didn't get along with Ludwig at all. Ever since she first became friends with him, Lovina didn't like him. Imagine her reaction when they told her they had started dating, or worse, engaged! It was still something Felicia didn't understand. Lovina really thought Ludwig had done something wrong to her at some point and time, or might have been Gilbert instead, but she always blames Ludwig. Every time she asked why she doesn't like him, Lovina always gave a different answer. "It's because he's German and I hate Germans!" "His fucking face is enough for me to lash out at him!" The most realistic response Felicia ever got out of her sister was a few years back when they were having a rare bonding moment. She had said, "That fuckin' jerk… he's rough, he's scary, and all muscular and brawny. He always has to find some hidden interpretations and not just take something at face value whenever he watches a movie too. And he always has to add so much potatoes to his lunch and I just want to POW him in the kisser and send him flying to the moon!" but even that wasn't a real reason.

After nearly shoving everything into the microwave and startling Felicia to the point where she was shivering, Lovina took a deep breath and flashed her a forced smile. "The… potato bastard, you said?"

"Lovi, we've been through this, he's not a potato bastard—"

"He'll forever be a potato bastard to me!"

"I hope you do know that potato bastard is your brother-in-law."

Lovina gave her the finger. "Fuck off."

A deep sigh followed. Felicia continued on. "Anyways, I want to surprise him with… something, but I'm not sure how to do it, and I wanted to see if you had any ideas."

BEEP! The sandwiches were done with a ding as Lovina carried them out. She placed one in front of Felicia with an identical sandwich placed next to her where Lovina took her seat. She took a bite and said with a mouth full of food, "With what, exactly?"

Felicia poked her sandwich. "Uh… It's… I…"

"Sounds like you don't want to even tell us, Felicia!" A voice said from behind the women. They turned around, one with a bright smile and the other a scowl.

"Antonio!" The one with the blinding face full of smiles said, getting up and running to him with her arms wide open. Felicia squealed when he lifted her up. Lovina shook her head. She always said that the two were very childish. "Welcome back, bastard."

"Haha! I'm back, Lovi!"

Antonio Fernández Carriedo was a tall man (though not nearly as tall as Ludwig) of Spanish origin, who always had a smile on his face regardless of the situation. He had tufts of curly brown hair, lively green eyes, and lightly tanned skin that would just glow underneath the sunlight. Judging by his outfit, a huge red coat and earmuffs, and the fact he came through the back door, told Felicia that he had just finished some gardening, probably putting out more blankets to protect his precious plants.

He was passionate, cheerful, and optimistic, somewhat opposite of Lovina's personality who gave the impression that she was always cold and pessimistic. Despite what Lovina would say, she and Antonio get along quite well. He always could see right through her, even if he isn't very observant with everything else. One thing he loved to do was shower and spoil Lovina with his affection. Of course, Lovina would say she didn't like it, but it was easy to tell she very much enjoyed it.

Once he was done with hugging Felicia, Antonio put her down and walked over to Lovina, whose husband then proceeded to place several kisses around her face. Almost as usual for the two, she blushed and started to stammer out a "G-Get the hell away from me!" with light punches even though she clearly liked it. He gave a hearty laugh and turned, one arm wrapped around Lovina's shoulders and the other leaning against the counter, taking off his earmuffs.

"So, Felicia, a surprise? For Ludwig?" He asked, unzipping his coat.

Felicia sat back down on her stool. "Yes."

"But you won't tell us what exactly with?" He asked, puzzled. Felicia mentally sighed. She wanted her family to know about the good news, but at the same time she knew what the reaction would be. Antonio would be ecstatic while Lovina would cry out how she'd castrate Ludwig and go and actually try to do the deed.

She replied back sadly. "Sorry… It's just…"

Antonio chuckled, waving a hand. "It's fine, it's fine! To me though it sounds like you're trying to surprise him with something huge, like a baby or something!"

Lovina paused midway of eating her sandwich, slowly taking it out of her mouth with wide eyes and a stunned expression. Felicia couldn't say anything, taken aback by Antonio's easygoing response. What the heck was up with everybody easily guessing what she had been trying desperately to surprise her husband with?! She needed to say something, anything to throw them off! She can't have Lovina stomping her way to her house to kill Ludwig!

"A… Aha ha! Ha ha! A baby, ha! I-It's not something like that at all!" Felicia knew she was in trouble now, especially with the look Lovina was giving her.

"No way…" Antonio muttered, moving his hand to his cheek and staring at her in disbelief. Felicia instinctively moved her hand lower against her belly. That did not help well with the situation as her sister's and brother-in-law's eyes were drifted downward.

"Uh…"

Antonio's face illuminated with happiness. He worked at a preschool because he loved playing with children, so there was no doubt he was imagining playing with his niece or nephew right now in his head, Felicia thought briefly before the man shouted her name out in excitement. "Felicia!" With arms open he crushed her, pushing her face into his shoulder. "I'm so happy for you! Oh, you'll be a fantastic mama, I know it! And Ludwig will definitely be a great father as well! I bet if it's a girl she'll have her mother's charm, yes? This is so exciting! How far along are you? When is the due date—"

"FELICIA, YOU BETTER TELL ME RIGHT NOW." Lovina had risen from her seat, hand on the counter. Antonio stepped to the side just a smidgen probably out of habit. This was what Felicia was trying to avoid. A mad Italian woman that was willing to actually go and do the things she says while angry. Though while her eyes were livid and irritated, Felicia could tell a small part of her was jovial. But that side was definitely not showing right now. "ARE YOU PREGNANT?!"

Felicia fidgeted. "I… uh… well… ve… y-yes—"

Swiftly, Lovina moved the chair out of the way and took a step forward. Antonio raised his hand, stopping her before giving her sister one of her customary choke holds. "Lovi! Please, just calm down for a second!"

Though Lovina did stop in her tracks due to the obstacle in front of her, Felicia made the mistake of speaking what was on her mind. "… This is why I didn't want to tell you."

And the peace that had a possibility of blooming there was defenestrated. "WHAT WAS THAT YOU, LITTLE SHIT?!" Lovina frustratingly threw her arms about, trying to get out of Antonio's hold that was strong on her. He moved her back, his arms wrapped around her waist. The stool Felicia once sat on was on the ground, as she had suddenly stood up in fear and anger. Oh, why did she have to make everything worse?! But why on earth did Lovina always act like this?

Uncharacteristically, Felicia shouted just as loud as her sister, "I DIDN'T WANT TO TELL YOU I WAS PREGNANT 'CAUSE I KNEW YOU WOULD ACT LIKE THIS!"

Felicia was expecting silence to follow, which it did in the moment Lovina and Antonio were speechless at her tone of voice, but another cry from the room opposite caught everyone off guard.

"Little Feli is preggers?!" The boots of the man clicked with each step as they made contact with the wood flooring, soon tapping at the sounds of the tile in the kitchen. Felicia looked up in apprehension, for it was bad enough that Lovina, Antonio, and Elizaveta knew, but this man was another one that did not need to know right now.

True to the sound of the voice she heard, it was who she thought it was, one she didn't want to know until Ludwig knew _for sure_. He had light platinum, almost white, hair with dark eyes that could look red in certain lighting. His pale skin far outshines others in comparison, especially in his black t-shirt and jeans.

Contrary to his usual smirk, the face he wore was of pure astonishment, staring her down for confirmation on what she said. Felicia could feel beads of sweat against her back. The man was known for being a blabbermouth at times, not to mention it was Ludwig's older brother! How was she going to keep him from telling Ludwig alongside Lovina?!

Lovina and Felicia gave out a cry of shock while Antonio laughed nervously. "Ah, sorry Lovi, I invited him over and he met me in the backyard, but he said he needed to use the bathroom first so I let him when I came in to greet you." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

Not at all pleased, Lovina turned to her husband and slapped his shoulder. "Let me know when you invite unwanted guests into the house!" She reprimanded him as he apologized over and over again. Gilbert laughed, his focus shifting to his sister-in-law, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"So…" He began, giving her a good look. "Luds finally knocked you up, huh? It's about damn time! I've been wanting a nephew, or niece, whatever, for a while now!"

Felicia didn't even get a word in as Lovina angrily replied back, "Don't you fuckin' dare talk to my sister like that, albino bastard!"

"What do you mean? I'm congratulating her! There's nothing insulting in that!"

"It's the way you are saying it, dammit!"

Though Lovina seemed to tolerate Gilbert more than Ludwig to a degree, she still didn't like him for the same unreasonable reasons she did for Ludwig. Gilbert was much more social and used to be a huge prankster in high school with his two best friends, Francis and Antonio. Lovina always ended up stuck somewhere with them since she liked to hang out with Antonio. Felicia thought they were good friends. At least, deep down somewhere for Lovina.

Gilbert was laughing while Lovina poked at his chest and yelled crossly. Was Felicia really related to these people? A hand on her back took her gaze up and she saw Antonio smiling softly down at her. "Honestly, congratulations. It's really good news to hear! Even if Lovina might seem against it, she's really happy for you too."

They turned and saw Lovina slapping Gilbert on the head, who was trying to give her tips on how to be a nicer person. "It's nice to see Lovina happy with Gilbert." Antonio smiled, cooing at the scene. "But anyways, you wanted help?" He questioned, tilting his head. Felicia figured that since the cat was out of the bag, she might as well ask.

"Ludwig doesn't know yet and I want to surprise him with the news, but I haven't really come up with some good ideas and I was hoping to see if Lovina had any. I want it to be a special moment. But I can see she's busy right now, so I think I'll just leave." Felicia began to walk out of the kitchen when a strong hand grip caught her shoulder. She cried out in fear.

"Not so fast, sister! You have some fuckin' explaining to do!"

"AH! Lovina! N-No, it's okay! I'm just going to go home now—"

Lovina smirked. Felicia didn't like that face. "Alright, go home." Wait, what?

"Really, Lovina?"

"Sure, sure. Here, why don't I take you home?" Oh, Felicia did not like where this was going. "I wouldn't want my _pregnant_ sister to walk all the way back out there in the cold weather!" And with the speed of a cheetah, Lovina dragged her sister to her car and put her in the back seat. She was just starting the engine when the two men came running out, just barely able to get in the car before Lovina sped off at speeds much higher than the speed limit.

Antonio was still talking happily about Felicia's news to Lovina in the front seat, though she wasn't paying attention and was focused on the road. Gilbert sat to her right, shaking his head.

"Geez, Lovina does seem pretty intent on killing my bro. Well, can't say that no one expected that to happen at some point and time." He turned to look at Felicia, who had not spoken a word since out on the road. "What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy finally starting a family with Luds? It's pretty awesome, you know."

Felicia sighed, leaning her head against the cool window. "I'm very happy. So unimaginably happy. It's just that... I thought for a moment… that if I ever told Lovina the news that she would be happy for me as well. And now look, she's going to hurt Ludwig for something he doesn't yet know! This isn't how I wanted it to go…" A lone tear escaped and ran across her cheek. She had been foolish for thinking in high hopes that Lovina would just be content for her and Ludwig.

When she felt a hand brushing away the tears, she looked over quickly to Gilbert, his expression both serious and worried. "V-Ve?"

"You want to surprise Ludwig with the news, right? And you don't want Lovina to kill him? Er, well, at least not yet?" Felicia nodded her head. He brightened up and laughed, giving her a thumbs up. "Kesesese, alright! Leave it to me!"

Felicia didn't have time to question as Lovina's yell of triumph cut into their conversation, pulling up in Felicia's driveway. She turned the engine off and was already up to the door when Gilbert (when did he get out so fast?!) tugged her back. Felicia and Antonio just got out when they heard him say "Not that I don't mind the idea of you making my brother uncomfortable and squirming, he's always so stiff and uptight all the time he needs to lighten up, but don't kill him or tell him about Feli being preggers."

Lovina glowered at him. "Don't try to fucking stop me, you bastard. I have every right to go in there and rip his throat out!"

"Oh yeah?" Gilbert leaned into her ear, grinning, and while Antonio and Felicia couldn't hear him, Lovina entire face grew red. "N-No way..."

"So... do we got ourselves an understanding?"

"B-But… t-that was… _you can't prove that_!" She stuttered, flabbergasted.

"Do you want to go ahead and try?" Gilbert waved his phone in his hand. "I've got pictures. And I know a few certain people would just _love_ to know about this little incident~."

Whatever it was that Gilbert had blackmailed her with, it worked. Lovina backed down, huffed, and walked towards her family. She scowled at Felicia, face still as bright red as a tomato. "I don't like this one bit. And you got damn lucky this time! But…" She placed a hand on her shoulder. "Congratulations. I won't kill the bastard or tell him, but you better fucking tell him soon so I can give him a piece of my mind!"

Lovina stomped her way back to the car. "Hurry the fuck up, Antonio!"

Felicia was enveloped in a hug by her brother-in-law. "See? What did I tell you?" He kissed her forehead and left, shouting back "Good luck surprising him with the news!" Lovina drove away, dirt flying up as she went by down the street. Felicia waved goodbye, still somewhat confused. Lovina basically okayed it? She wasn't going to kill Ludwig or tell him?

A smile made its way on her face. Lovina was happy for her! And she wasn't going to tell him either! She skipped back up to her house over to Gilbert, who had decided to watch the scene while leaning against the wall by the door.

"Ve, thank you so much for calming Lovina down!" Felicia exclaimed, embracing him. He hugged her back, laughing. "Kesesese, it was nothing at all for my cute little sister here!"

"By the way, what did you tell Lovina?"

Gilbert smirked. "Let's say that I have some very interesting photos of her from something she did back in high school she didn't want anyone knowing about." Felicia cocked her head to the side, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, never mind about that! Feli, I have an idea with what you can surprise Ludwig with! He's bound to understand if you do this!" Gilbert said, laying his arm across her shoulders.

"Eh?! Oh, tell me! Tell me!" Felicia took back her words she said earlier. Gilbert was going to help her! She was sure she could trust Gilbert with her secret. Not to mention he was going to give her an idea to tell Ludwig!

"Okay, here's what you do…"

* * *

"Felicia, I'm home!" Ludwig called as he walked into the house. It was just about nighttime, so he turned on the hallway light to help him see better. "Felicia?"

"I'm in here, Ludwig!" He followed the sound of her voice, which led him to the kitchen. The oven was on and she had some leftover ingredients on the table. Felicia was smiling at him, although a bit nervously.

He kissed her on the lips. "I'm back."

"Welcome home!" she replied, kissing him once again.

"What's in the oven?" He asked, his eyes drifting over to the oven. Felicia walked over to it, patting the stove top. Full of confidence, she answered him in a way that made his entire expression fall. "I've got a bun in the oven!"

When Ludwig's expression changed, Felicia thought that this was it. He was definitely startled by what she had said, staring straight into her eyes. After a few seconds his facial features relax slightly with his eyebrows scrunched together, obviously thinking.

"What…" He looked around, and his eyes fell on a picture of the two with his brother. "… I heard you met Gilbert earlier today. Did he tell you to say that?"

Felicia nodded her head, disheartened. Was he not going to believe her because it was Gilbert who told her to say that? Ludwig was probably not thinking of if it was true or not, but more on the matter it was something Gilbert had told her. He sighed. "How many times do I have to tell him not to trick others?!" He walked off, turning the corner with his hand in his pocket while Felicia tried to call out.

"B-But Ludwig, I really do have a—!" It was too late, for when she ran after him he was already on the phone with Gilbert, who was laughing hard about it while Ludwig turned pink.

"Don't tell her to say things like that!" He said, arguing with his brother. "Please, brother! Don't make Felicia say such silly nonsense! I don't care if you get a kick out of it!"

Felicia slowly walked back around into the kitchen, turning the oven off and bringing out the hot buns. She placed them in a container, and stayed there for a moment, leaning into the counter.. "… I really do have a bun in the oven… Why does it feel like Ludwig doesn't want to think of the idea of having a baby together? Does he... not want one?"

She walked out and up the stairs, deciding to get ready for bed; her hand rubbed against her eyes as she walked.

* * *

**A/N: **Yo. It's... definitely been a while, huh? *insert nervous laughter here* Guess this won't really feel like a Christmas story anymore since it's now February. But either way, I shall continue on with it! Just got a lot of issues to deal with in real life right now. Anyways, two more chapters, I believe. Two more... I haven't thoroughly read through this yet, but I'll double check that in the morning. Thanks for sticking with me! I'll definitely try to make the next update much sooner!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, that belongs to the lovely Himaruya Hidekaz~_


	4. 4

Several days have gone by since Lovina found out about Felicia's pregnancy. Luckily Ludwig worked at the office all day, for if he had been home during the day anytime other than his work hours he would have found several calls from his sister-in-law threatening to completely obliterate him. Even though Ludwig would probably just brush it aside, Felicia knew that even he would find Lovina calling this often somewhat unusual. When she told Gilbert of this, who had not spoken a word to Ludwig true to his word (even if he would tease Felicia literally right behind Ludwig's back), he said he would deal with it. Lovina hasn't called since then, at least to the home phone.

Felicia did receive texts from her sister, a few of them just about general things like how she was feeling and other baby-related topics, which seemed very unlike Lovina, but Antonio was right. She really was happy for her, making Felicia smile each time she read what her sister asked. And at least Lovina would stay quiet about this until Ludwig finds out. For now.

It was while Felicia was looking at one of Lovina's texts in her bedroom when her cell phone lit up, the caller ID alerting her to a certain Hungarian friend. She pressed the green button and lifted the mobile device to her ear.

"Ve, hello Elizaveta!"

_"Good afternoon to you too, Feli! How are you doing? Are you skipping a day at the school?"_

"I'm fine, had some morning sickness but it completely goes away by the time noon rolls around! No, the kids are off on winter break now so I don't need to go back until after Christmas." Felicia said, lying down on the bed, spreading her legs and leaving her arm resting against the pillow.

_"That's why I'm calling!"_

"Because of winter break?"

_"No silly, Christmas! You still haven't told Ludwig, right?"_

Felicia nodded. "Yes… You should hear him, Elizaveta! He truly sounds like he doesn't want anything to do with having children of his own!"

_"But he's never said that directly, right? Maybe it's what you think you hear?"_

"I know what I hear, Elizaveta, and he's definitely uneasy at the idea of it. I can tell!"

_"Felicia, I'm sure everything will be alright. Especially once he knows, okay? Just take it a step at a time, don't worry about it until you've told him."_

There was silence for a few seconds, and then a response. "Okay. I won't think of it."

_"That's the spirit!"_ Elizaveta exclaimed. Felicia laughed.

_"So what I wanted to tell you was that I have an idea for the Christmas party! A way for you to tell Ludwig the good news and it's so brilliant, I even talked with—"_

Felicia sat up. "Wait Elizaveta, I have a plan for… Did you say you talked to someone?"

_"It's fine, it's just an old friend. I needed to confirm the idea with someone else to make sure it wouldn't be overboard. I swear Felicia, he won't tell a single soul!"_

"… You better not be talking about Feliks."

_"No, of course not! No way, ha ha!"_ Elizaveta laughed nervously. Felicia breathed in a sigh. She had most definitely told Feliks, who was known to be a gossiper. Even if Felicia didn't know him all that well, she didn't want him to blather away everything.

"Just make sure he doesn't tell anyone, okay?"

_"His lips are zipped up!"_

Except for some of his friends and their friends, Felicia thought briefly. "Now that's five people that found out before Ludwig."

_"Huh? You told other people?"_

"I didn't exactly have a choice, but it's a long story. Anyway, what I wanted to tell you was that I have a plan to tell him tonight."

_"You do?"_

"Yep! We're going to go Christmas shopping tonight in the city, so we'll be visiting all the different markets and go sight-seeing, just the two of us! I want to tell him right by the huge tree in the center when it's the right moment.

_"Aww, Felicia! That sounds perfect!"_

"Mn!" She smiled, imagining the scenario.

_"Well, alright. Let me know how it goes. And in case that doesn't work, I've got this Christmas plan you can use, alright?"_

"Okay, Elizaveta. I'll let you know how it goes. Hopefully it goes well!"

* * *

Later on in the evening, sometime before sunset, Ludwig and Felicia were in the city going through stores and shops. They were enjoying themselves, laughing and eating sweets together. There was even a band playing right in the center where a majority of the lights were coming from, set up all around the nearby park. Many people came with their families as seen by all of the laughing children playing in the snow.

Even if Felicia disliked the cold, she enjoyed spending any amount of time with Ludwig, no matter what the weather. She made sure to bundle up, dressed in a heavy yellow coat and jeans along with brown boots and pink gloves. Adorned on her head was a beanie with a fluffy white ball on top. The snow would tickle at her nose every once in a while, but Felicia didn't mind all too much seeing how happy Ludwig was.

He would never say it to certain people, but Ludwig liked going out and shopping, since it gave him an opportunity to check out new things that could be handy to make life easier. He himself was dressed up warmly in a tan trench coat with blue earmuffs (a present Felicia gave to him the year before), black leather gloves covering his hands. Every once in a while he would look at her when he thought she wasn't looking, and Felicia found that awfully sweet.

They visited the shops they knew friends would enjoy, like an electronic, arts and crafts, and a gardening shop. Felicia temporarily paused at a baby store, just for a moment to look inside. Since their hands were connected, Ludwig felt her stop and turned around, but the moment he had Felicia took a step forward, back walking side-by-side together.

After a few hours of going around the different streets and with their purchases back in the car, they settled for walking around the roads. The streets were sill filled with many people, but it seemed to be composed mainly of couples, all walking around and enjoying the view. "I'm glad I was finally able to find Gilbert something! He's always so hard to buy for!" Felicia said, giggling.

Ludwig shook his head. "Brother can be difficult. He's always given the 'if you really know me then you should be able to get me a present just fine' card since we were kids. Seriously, it would be much easier if he could just tell us instead."

"Ah, but I kind of like that about Gilbert!"

"Which is it?!"

Felicia laughs, swinging the arm with their hands together up and back. "I'm even more glad though that I can spend Christmas with you."

Felicia could see Ludwig's cheeks brighten a smidge. He turned his head slightly to the side, responding back with "Of course I'll spend Christmas with you. I'm glad I can spend Christmas with you too."

The two made it to the center of the Christmas activities with the large 45 foot Christmas tree in the middle of it all. Lights were connected to the top where a huge gold star rested, shining brightly. Ornaments covered the tree with presents for toy donations down by the base. It was so very pretty, and Felicia was confident she could say the words this time. She half-dragged Ludwig over, in a spot with very few people surrounding them, and turned, facing him. Their hands were still intertwined.

"Ludwig," she begins, a soft smile on her face. Ludwig looks down at her, his facial expressions very gentle and sincere, and a bit curious. "there's been something… I've been wanting to tell you. And I wanted to find a perfect moment to let you know. And… well…"

His eyes widened ever so slightly, giving all of his attention to her and looking at her straight in the eye. While on most days it would freak Felicia out since his stare was so intent, it was comforting to see that he was giving all of his time to her. Felicia beamed. Just three words, that was it. It was so easy, especially now when the timing felt so right. Her mouth opened, and she had felt the first word slipping out relatively easy, but the cries of a child had cut her off.

They both turned, the trance gone. A few feet away from them was a small, young boy in a red jacket crying. He was rubbing his eyes, squatting on the road. Felicia didn't even think about another ruined attempt. The only thought going through her mind was, where is his mother?

When no one came near the upset child, Felicia hurried over to him, Ludwig following close behind. She knelt down, gently touching one of his hands. "Shh, shh… it's alright. You're okay." The boy looked up, his brown hair in a disarray. With a smile and a small nod from Felicia, he went right into her arms. The boy couldn't be much older than three or four.

Felicia held him softly, not wanting to scare the child as he left his tears of sadness in the shoulder of her jacket. "It's alright, it's alright. Don't worry, it'll be okay." She moved him away slightly, wiping one of his stray tears away.

"Where's your mama? Do you know where your mama is?" She asked quietly, as though in a library. The boy's eyes started to water once more as he shook his head left to right. "Don't worry, we'll find her, it's okay. Do you know what your mama looks like?"

The boy did not speak a word, putting himself right back into Felicia's shoulder. She gazed up, a look of worry on her face while Ludwig knelt down to the two. "We should start by trying to see if anyone in the area has lost this child."

Felicia nodded in agreement, and just as she was about to pick the boy up with her, Ludwig had swiped him from her arms. He held him comfortably by his shoulder, the boy holding onto his head. "We'll find your parents, so no more tears. Think of it like this: you'll be the pilot, and I'll be the plane." The boy brightened up, quickly nodding his head. Ludwig had to smile at that, and so did Felicia. "And as the pilot, you are to help guide me to your parents. We'll make a safe landing once we find them, alright?"

The bright-eyed boy smiled, giving a laugh. "Seems to have calmed him down a bit, making it like a game." Ludwig spoke softly to Felicia, not wanting the child to hear.

"I'm glad." Felicia couldn't believe how much of a natural Ludwig was with children. "I'll search the east side from here, if you do the west."

Ludwig nodded. "Alright, and call when you've found out anything."

"Okay."

The two then split up, Felicia shouting out that a lost child has been found while Ludwig began to ask each person passing by with the boy pointing in different directions. She didn't run, but Felicia walked quickly all around, wanting to find the boy's parents as soon as possible. When ten minutes passed by and with no luck, Felicia was starting to become very worried. Just as she was going to continue on her search, a buzz came from her purse. The phone was up to her ear in a flash.

"Did you find them?"

_"Yes, northwest from the Christmas tree, by the shopping area with the chocolate store we visit earlier."_

"Okay, I'll meet you over there."

She hung up and walked over. Felicia wasn't too far from there, but she hurried up anyways. Passing the enormous Christmas tree, she made sure to go northwest and turned a corner, ending up on a side street that still had quite a few people roaming about. The Chocolate shop sign hung high in the air and was easy to locate. The closer she got, the closer she saw Ludwig's blond hair and earmuffs. Next to him were a young couple, a woman holding the small boy in her arms with a teary smile.

At the moment when Felicia wanted to speak up, to shout her arrival to the group that was only a few feet away, the woman spoke to Ludwig. "Thank you very, very much, once again. You took care of our boy well, Mr. Beilschmidt, and we're so thankful."

"It was no problem." Ludwig responded, waving a hand.

"You'd be a great father you know." The woman said, looking to the man next to her who nodded in agreement.

When Ludwig spoke next, Felicia froze. It was something that had been in the back of her mind, one that she was trying not to think about all day. Elizaveta had told her that Ludwig would most certainly be excited about having a baby, but here he was, speaking so clearly that it echoed through her head like the reflection of a mirror in a fun house. Felicia had hoped she only imagined the words, but she was witnessing it herself.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready to have a child of my own. I'm not sure I… I don't think I want children..."

It was all Felicia could take. After he said that she turned and ran, going to the corner of the street and holding herself against the brick wall, head down. She did not bother to stop the tears, just simply stood there and cried. There were no thoughts, only the bottomless pit of sadness that she was swallowed up in. _I don't… want children._

Her cell phone cried out like a newborn in the silence, causing Felicia to flinch. How long had she stayed there, against the wall? She quickly wiped her tears, patted her face, and answered, trying to act as normal as possible.

"H-Hey, Ludwig. Was he able to meet his parents?"

"Yes, he was. They left with him just a few seconds ago. Where are you? I thought you were coming over?"

"Oh, I'm really close by, don't worry. I'll meet you at that chocolate shop, okay?"

"Felicia, are you—" Felicia hung up, unable to speak anymore.

It took all of her strength to put on a normal face, unbothered and most certainly not on the brink of collapsing. Felicia walked back, heading straight to Ludwig. When she reached him, he had an unsettling look on his face. He was worried, concerned. Well, she did hang up on him, Felicia thought, which is something she rarely does. But he spoke not a word, only gazed down at her with his icy blue eyes.

"You… Have you been crying?" He said, saying it more like a statement than a question. He brought his hand up to her cheek, stroking his thumb across. Felicia's eyes widened momentarily, but soften at his touch.

"I guess I am a little teary-eyed. I'm just glad they were able to meet again!" She didn't exactly lie, but it wasn't the whole truth. "Let's go home."

The statement caused Ludwig to give her a look of uncertainty, but accepted the notion anyway, grabbing her hand and strolling back out into the heavily congested streets. The air was definitely heavy between them as they made their way home, neither one of them really speaking. Even when they got home and put the presents away, the talking was kept down to a minimum. Felicia hated it, but she was too afraid to speak what was on her mind. Too afraid she might just break down right in front of Ludwig.

Once they had tidied up, Felicia went straight to her art studio and shut the door, calling Elizaveta. She still couldn't cry, Ludwig had the earing of a hound dog when it came to her being upset.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, Elizaveta."

_"Oh, hello sweetie! How did your date go? Were you able to tell him in that perfect spot like you wanted to?"_

Felicia sat down on the floor, her back resting against the door. "No, I wasn't."

_"I'm so sorry, may—"_

"There was a boy." Felicia interrupted, speaking quietly. "He was crying and got separated from his parents. Ludwig picked him straight up, and comforted him. He was such a natural, you should have seen it."

There was a pause. "We split up, and he found the parents before I did. When I went to go meet him, the three were talking, and the mother made a comment on how he would be a great father. And Ludwig's response… he said he didn't think he was ready for children. He said that he didn't want children."

Though she did not wail, she did cry as silently as she could, constantly wiping her eyes and nose, muffling the noise by putting her head between her knees. "What do I do? I don't want to give this child up, ve! I love my baby, but if Ludwig doesn't want children—"

_"Hold on, hold on!"_ Elizaveta interjected in a worried tone. _"Please, calm down."_

It took several minutes of coaxing, but Felicia eventually did relax to the point where she wasn't on the verge of tears.

_"...Do you know what I would do?"_

"W-What?"

_"Tell him."_

"But I—"

_"I understand that you don't want to go telling him now with how you are feeling, but how about with some support?"_

"What do you mean?"

_"How about you tell him when you're surrounded by family and friends? I know all of your plans so far were the two of you privately, but maybe if you are with familiar people the words will come out easier."_

"I don't exactly want to tell him anymore."

_"You can't hide it, Felicia. In a few months you'll definitely be showing, and you can't tell him it's from something like all the pasta you eat! The best thing to do at this point is tell him. Only once you tell him will you be able to hear his exact thoughts and feel any better."_

It was a temping idea, no doubt, but Felicia didn't want to have her heart broken more so than what it was now._ "Felicia, I know you are scared. When I had that miscarriage, I didn't want to tell Roderich at all. He was so excited for the baby, and I didn't want to ruin that."_

"Eh? Really?"

_"It took me a week to even muster up the courage to tell him that our baby had…"_

"Elizaveta…"

_"But, he still accepted it. He comforted me, told me it wasn't my fault, which if we really wanted to we could just adopt. He acted differently than what I originally thought. And Ludwig will act differently than you think. You just need some support to tell him."_

"… Ve…" Felicia sat up straighter. "… O-Okay. I'll do it."

She could almost feel the smile coming out of the receiver. _"I'm glad."_

"But… how should I tell him?"

_"You know how we always have a Christmas party each year? Do it then. Everyone you know will be there, and it's in a warm environment and everything. Everyone will support you, even if they don't all know. Just leave the set-up to me and you can do it for sure. Trust me."_

Having a friend like Elizaveta had to have been one of the greatest things to happen to Felicia. She was able to get her back on her feet in only a few minutes and knew how to settle down her worries. It had to have been a miracle for her to have a friend like that, and she was very grateful she had someone like Elizaveta at her side. "I trust you. You know that. ...Thank you, so much. For doing this. For… For being there for me, ve."

_"It's not a problem at all, Feli.__ I love you."_

"I love you too, Elizaveta. I'll talk to you later." Felicia sincerely said, hanging up the phone. She stood up, feeling considerably better than earlier. When she walked out of the room and upstairs to where Ludwig had already gone to bed, Felicia changed clothes and moved the sheets. Once underneath, she wrapped her arms around Ludwig's torso, speaking softly into his shoulder. "I love you, Ludwig." No matter what he may feel or think, Felicia could never stop that feeling when around him. How happy he makes her, filling her with warmth and love. Even if he didn't want their child, she couldn't just leave him.

The thoughts of him leaving her though ran though her mind, and she stiffened up for a moment. If he ever did that... The sheets moved around a bit and Felicia found herself in his chest, his arms around her back. He breathed into her loose hair, kissing her head lightly. "And I love you too. I'm always here for you, no matter what."

Felicia wondered if he would be true to his word, but found herself falling into a deep sleep to be thinking such thoughts any longer.

* * *

**A/N:** One more, I believe. Yay for Christmas in February! Just so you guys know, I'm excited for the next chapter~

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia in any way, it belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz~_


	5. 5

The week leading up to Elizaveta's Christmas party was a long one. Though Felicia tried hard to act normal around Ludwig, and he hasn't seen her acting differently, or so it seemed, negative thoughts kept coming into her head. So many what ifs appeared to her. _What if something disastrous happens? What if she gets yelled at for saying something like this at a party? What if Ludwig tells her he doesn't want the baby? What if he leaves her over this? What if...? _

Though she would be able to shake them away, they always found a path back inside her mind, deep into the corner where it settled down like dust. So when the day of the Christmas party came, Felicia suddenly felt very nervous standing in front of Elizaveta's house with the plan of telling Ludwig about the baby. So many things could go wrong. Too many what ifs.

Elizaveta opened the door dressed in a long green gown that flowed down to her feet with long-sleeved sleeves puffed out on her shoulders. Her hair was curled even more so than normal with a red flower in place on the right side. "Felicia, Ludwig, welcome! Come in, come in! It must be freezing out there!" She warmly greeted them inside, taking their coats.

"Thank you very much, Elizaveta." Ludwig said, straightening out his red dress shirt and fixing his white tie.

"Yes, thank you for inviting us!" Felicia said cheerfully, pushing her concerns down and putting on a normal Felicia smile. She should try not to think about her worries when her friend was trying hard to make this easier for her. Spending time hung up over the endless possibilities wasn't going to make her any happier, so Felicia might as well enjoy herself for a while before the time arrives.

Elizaveta arranged their coats on the coat hanger, already full of the other guests' coasts, and turned back around to face the two. "It's not a problem! I'm surprised you arrived on time rather than early." She smiled, leading them down the hallway. Felicia giggled and responded, "That's because Gino jumped up on Ludwig and somehow got his claws caught in Ludwig's tie! You should have seen it, it was hilarious!"

The two women laughed, leaving Ludwig with a pink, shy face. "We really should have him declawed." He said, attention back on his wife. She put on a pouty face. "Aw, but then he won't be able to go outside and have fun and meet lots of nice girl cats and bathe in the sun and walk over to Heracles house to play with some of his kitties and-"

Ludwig sighed, knowing a lost battle when one was presented. "Okay okay, but he shouldn't be coming into our room. At least not while I'm trying to tie my tie." Elizaveta and Felicia chuckled, smirking at one another.

The conversation was left behind as they entered the living room. Christmas music was heard from a large stereo playing all of the classics while accompanied by the clinging of glass and hearty chatter. There were already many people present, joyous and sharing stories. Almost immediately Ludwig was pulled to the side by his brother, Gilbert, who already looked like he was tipsy, and was dragged over to the kitchen where no doubt he would have a drink of beer. Ludwig gave her an apologetic smile before turning to quiet Gilbert. Elizaveta also excused herself, saying that she needed to see how the rest of the guests are doing, and walked off towards a group nearby.

Looking back into the room, Felicia let her gaze wander until it found her sister, Lovina, sitting on the couch next to Antonio. He was talking to a friend of theirs, Francis, dressed as elegantly as ever. Felicia smoothed down her knee-length green and white dress and happily walked over, greeting everyone she passed with a smile and a wave.

"Ah! My cute little Felicia!" Francis beamed, raising an arm to hug her from the side. "It has been too long, my dear! How have you been?" He asks, moving in closer to her. He brought his hand up and played a little with the curls of her ponytail.

Apparently though, Lovina thought this to be too personal. Felicia could feel the intense glare Lovina was giving Francis, who seemed to notice as well and immediately backed off. Lovina was too overprotective at times. "Same things as usual, Francis. How about you?" She asked.

He flicked his long blond hair back behind his shoulder, holding up his wine glass. "Simply fantastic, my dear! I have been… _out and about_ as of late, oh hon hon!" He winks at her, taking a slow sip of champagne.

"It's nice that you are getting out of the house and going places, Francis! Getting some fresh air can do people a lot of good, you know." Antonio happily replied, causing Lovina to roll her eyes and shake her head, groaning quietly. Francis smiles at him. "Oh but of course you could come with me during one of my… _outings_."

Before the words to accept Francis's offer even left his mouth, Lovina head-butted Antonio. She lifted her head high and shouted, "Don't you dare answer that, bastard!" With a turn of her heel, she was up and stomping her way angrily over into the next room; the other guests did not even bat an eye towards her nor her outburst, already used to how the the seemingly opposite couple work. It took Antonio a moment to realize what had happened, and once the recognition kicked in he pursued her, yelling her name out like a child whining.

"They are doing well." Francis responds, shaking his head with a small smile. Felicia hums in reply. It's how it normally goes for the pair of them. If Lovina wasn't running off somewhere with Antonio in tow, it would be like the world had ended! "Oh, I see you don't have a glass of this fine wine." Francis says, slowly turning his body to move. "Here, let me go and-"

Felicia hastily responded, a bit nervously, "It's okay, Francis! I don't want to drink tonight." Alcohol drinking was definitely a no with a baby on the way. Though she loved wine, Felicia would have to give it up for a while. She tried to laugh it off and hoped he would as well, but Francis gave her a skeptical look, and with good reason. She usually had a least one glass whenever going over to Elizaveta's house, no matter what the occasion, and of course a wine-lover like Francis would notice.

He studied her for a moment with his royal blue eyes, puzzled. And then, like a bright idea had just come to mind, Francis suddenly snapped his fingers and smiled, accompanied by another wink. "Ah... I see. Well then, I'll be seeing you…" He gazed down to her stomach, causing Felicia to faintly blush. Francis gave her a nod and a soft grin. A look that said her secret was safe. "later. Au Revoir!" He waved his hand, heading off into the small group huddled near the corner of the room by the Christmas tree.

Felicia sighed, leaning back into the wall. And now Francis knows as well. Was everyone in the entire world going to know before her husband does?

* * *

One of the highlights of Elizaveta's Christmas parties was the gift exchange, where everyone would bring in one gift and do a secret santa event. The guests were already gathered by the large Christmas tree, some on the couch and a few sitting on the floor while the rest stood. Felicia had been lucky enough to get a seat on the couch before their friends started to crowd around. Usually before the event everyone would talk as a group, discussing new news and anything exciting happening lately.

"You dudes should have been there, bungee jumping was amazing! Totally worth every penny!" Alfred exclaimed, laughing freely. "And I even managed to get some of the stewardesses on my plane to come do it as well! Though _someone_ didn't want to join me." He looked over to Arthur, his boyfriend, who just huffed at him.

"Unlike _someone_, I don't need those kinds of thrills to keep me entertained, thank you very much." The Englishman responded, turning his attention to the wall opposite.

Francis snickered, joining in. "I know what kind of thrills do keep you entertained." Arthur immediately sat up straight, green eyes filled with hatred as he stared down at Francis with thick, furrowed eyebrows. "You bloody frog, what the hell are you talking about?!" The rest of the guests laughed while the two bickered at each other. Felicia knew that the two were very good friends, even if all they really do is argue and fight with one another. Was that even normal for a friendship?

"Well, like, Toris and I totally decided that we wanted to like, adopt a kid." Feliks said, gaining several awws throughout the group. His husband, Toris, blushed and chuckled apprehensively. "We've thought a lot about this and decided we should go do it sometime soon."

Roderich spoke up, his voice ringing clear throughout the room. "A child is a huge responsibility. Do you understand what you are getting yourselves into?" He chided, obviously not very sure about the idea of Feliks having a child of his own. Felicia thought it was great! If they wanted a child then who is to say they shouldn't have one? Feliks might seem overzealous and bossy at times, but he has a good heart. And most definitely could Toris keep everything under control when needed. Besides, if someone told Felicia she couldn't have a baby, she'd have a fit!

"We, like, thought about it since we were engaged. We're not gonna like, treat the kid badly or anything. We want to, you know, start a family." Feliks explained, wrapping an arm around Toris's shoulder. "Besides, we'd totally be great parents, right, _mama_?"

"Ah, yes- wait, mama?!"

"Oh! That reminds me!" Elizaveta said, interrupting. She rushed out of the room and quickly returned with a sheet-covered canvas on a stand, turning hopefully towards Felicia. Feliks winked at her with a not-so-subtle thumbs up. What was… Felicia froze. Oh no. Oh no she did not! This was not the plan Elizaveta told her a few days ago! Wasn't she supposed to say something after the gift exchange? They hadn't even started on the presents! Why did she take her painting? When did she get to her house to take the painting?!

Elizaveta said in a loud voice, "Felicia finished a new painting to star in her art gallery next month! Would you guys like to see a sneak preview of it?" The room cheered, all of their attention falling down onto her. "Felicia, would you like to show it to us?" Elizaveta's eyes were sparkling. This was what she was thinking? Yeah, it was one idea Felicia thought about doing, but…

Ludwig faced her, surprised. He was not expecting this either.

"Ah… okay, sure." Felicia said, not as excitedly as she usually would have when presenting her art. She stood up, looking around the room. Crowds were never a problem for her, and though she had her friends surrounding her with enthusiasm, what really mattered was what Ludwig thought, which had her anxious. He never really saw any of her paintings until she completed them, and normally she'd run off and get him so he would be the first to lay eyes on it. It was completely out of character for her to not show him something she finished beforehand. Ludwig looked up at her, telling her silently that he was curious, a bit worried, and interested.

Felicia breathed in, reassuring herself before speaking._ Everything will be okay._ Her eyes opened and she gave everyone a small nod before speaking. "The inspiration for this piece was something that just really connected with me. I don't have much to say about it, I believe the painting has more to tell than what I can tell you!" There were a few chuckles. She grasped the cover sheet of the painting with one hand and mentally prepared herself. "This is called, _Miracles Take Time._"

With a flick of her wrist, the cover fell behind her as everyone leaned in to examine the work of art better. Felicia took a quick glance at her artwork. No longer covered in pencil marks from a few weeks ago, the painting was full to the brim with a variety of colors. The pregnant woman inclined in the rocking chair had mixed hues, where from the stomach down and to the right of the window was dark while the rest contrasted with vibrant colors shining down southeast from the window.

The shadowy art room the woman was in held no happiness, as though her painting career was put on hold. The woman's face, which you could partially see as her hair was draped over her shoulder, was glowing due to the colors from the window she looked out towards with frost on it, the snow gently falling from the outside. Her hand rested on her swollen belly, which was also coated in the bright light.

Felicia only briefly looked at it, more interested in seeing how everyone else would take it in. Art was amazing, for while some people would think of the symbolism, others focused on colors or just how pretty the picture was. Every thought was different from the next, and yet all answers were correct. You couldn't go wrong with art. Maybe that was the reason why Felicia took such an interest in the field.

Most of the reactions were in pure amazement, with a small few that looked a bit teary-eyed. Elizaveta had a reaction that Felicia had wanted to see when presenting this artwork: one of understanding. For some, it's hard to grasp what the artist is trying to convey, Felicia knows that well, but when you see someone who gets it while looking at your art, it's an indescribable feeling. Elizaveta had probably seen the painting beforehand while at her house, yet her reaction was still emotionally shaking. She looked as though she was holding back a sob, looking to her friend before smiling. Felicia wanted to say something, to go up to her, but instead smiled softly back. Elizaveta did this for a reason, and she needed to see the person the painting was really for.

Felicia saved the most worrisome expression for last, and started to rest her amber eyes on Ludwig, who was fixed on the painting with his mouth partially open. His eyes wandered, traveling every inch of color from the top to the bottom and back. After a moment, he put his hand up to his mouth, a stunned expression written on his face. Something told her to move and she did. Felicia took a step into his line of sight, causing Ludwig to pause and lift his head up to see her eye to eye. His eyes bore into hers as though beseeching to tell him the meaning. It was a mixed expression, one Felicia didn't know where to place. He was shocked, but also calm in a way, and though it could be just the reaction from the painting (Ludwig had been flabbergasted at her work before), Felicia knew it wasn't just her work.

"Ludwig, that…" She gazed over to the painting, folding her hands in front of her, smiling. "That was a personal inspiration."

Felicia didn't give him a chance to say anything and continued, not noticing how the noise had died down or the many different pairs of eyes that were staring in her direction. "I've been really scared to tell you something for the past few weeks. I almost didn't want to, but with some help I regained the courage to try once more, to make it special. I figured with this it would be okay, since no matter how I tell you it'll be a surprise anyway, though I know you don't like surprises. I wanted… I wanted to tell you that I'm pr—"

**BANG! **

The door slammed open, accompanied by a loud, boisterous laugh. A pair of long black boots appeared followed by a bright red outfit put on sloppily, the coat hanging from the man's elbows. The beard on his face hardly looked false, matching his hair well from underneath the familiar Christmasy red hat. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" A clearly drunk Gilbert yelled out, stomping clumsily into the living room with a large garbage bag hanging over his shoulder. He never noticed the Italian woman seething in her spot nor the worried looks the others had on their faces.

"… had it."

Gilbert stopped next to her, cheeks red, looking at her questioningly. "What'd ya say?" He slurred.

"I'VE HAD IT!" Felicia poked him on the chest, eyes wild with rage. "I've been wanting to surprise Ludwig for several weeks now because I wanted it to be perfect and every time someone or something interrupts me! It was like the whole world was against me! Hell, all my friends basically know by now and I still haven't gotten the chance to talk to him! Dammit, I'm just sick and tired of being disrupted and having others butt in when I'm trying to tell Ludwig that I'm pregnant so could you please shut that rotten damn mouth of yours?!"

The outburst shocked everyone. Felicia took in several breaths of air, her face red in anger. Gilbert looked on with an astonished expression and a foot back; the bag slipped from his grip and hit the floor with a soft _thump_. "Woah." Was the only word that came out of his mouth.

When the silence finally reached her, Felicia flushed quite heavily, realizing what she had just said. Her eyes every so laggardly moved her perception until her husband fell into her line of sight. Ludwig was taut, not to mention astounded by her loud reaction. It was rare for Felicia to burst out angrily. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes and quickly she pushed her way out of the group, running upstairs. Someone called out her name not a second later and she could hear footsteps following behind her, as well as Gilbert saying vocally, "Damn, for a moment I thought I was talking to Lovina!"

* * *

Felicia ran up the stairs at light speed, heading towards the guest room and shutting it firmly, locking it. She slid down the door, bringing in her knees and wrapping her arms around them. She was just so tired of people interjecting before she got a chance to talk and she just yelled out what she was feeling. This wasn't the surprise she wanted for Ludwig.

Barely even a few seconds later came loud knocks on the door, followed by a deep, worried voice. "Felicia! Please open the door, Felicia!" It was Ludwig.

Not having the courage to face him, she yelled from her spot, "No, I can't! I can't… back there…!"

"Felicia, please open the door!" He asked, sounding desperate. Not a single hint of anger was present in Ludwig's voice. He requests again once more, his tone chilling her to the bone. Ludwig never sounded this worried before…

Maybe it was something unconscious, but hearing Ludwig call out like that began to eat Felicia up inside. Before Felicia even knew what she was doing, she found herself standing up and unlocking the door. Not staying in the same spot and without opening the door, she walks towards the bed, her arms wrapped around her middle. Ludwig, hearing the clicking of the door, hastily went inside and shut it, pausing. The stillness did not last as long as Felicia would have liked.

"… Felicia?" Ludwig takes a few steps forward. "This wasn't how I wanted to tell you." Felicia disclosed, not moving a single inch from her place. She sniffed, rubbing a hand against her eyes. Ludwig pauses, but only briefly before swiftly crossing the distance between them and placing a hand on her shoulder. The touch causes her to jump involuntarily.

"Felicia."

She turned around to find a soft look on Ludwig's face. "Why are you crying?" He asked, ever so quietly.

Abruptly, Felicia responds with a steadily growing loud voice, "Didn't you hear me? I wanted to surprise you with the news, that I was pregnant, and make it special, you know?! I wanted it to be a moment that you wouldn't forget no matter what!"

"But Felicia, I—"

"I tried telling you so many times, but you never got the hint I tried to make! And every time someone came or the phone rang—"

"Felicia—"

"Then you kept saying or hinting things like how you didn't want to think about even having a child! And I heard what you said when we found the boy's parents!" Amber eyes were filled with tears as they streamed down Felicia's face, staring at Ludwig. Her voice was unsteady, frantic. "You said you didn't want children and I was so scared! You don't know how scared I was of telling my own husband that I was with child, with his child, because I overheard that! I didn't want to tell you to only have you tell me… to tell me to get rid of the baby! And I can't do that to our child, I could never give them up!"

A strong hand underneath her chin stopped her from continuing on, gasping at the sudden touch. Felicia's vision was gradually moved to look Ludwig in the eye, and what she saw caused her to feel weak in the knees. In Ludwig's cerulean blue eyes, there was hurt. He was upset too, but that feeling, seeing him pained and sorrowful, was something Felicia was unfamiliar to. Ludwig was always the stronger one in every sense of the word. He took care to not let his emotions deep down show, never allowing himself to display what he was thinking deep down. Though Felicia could sometimes see what he was truly thinking, there were still times she couldn't understand a specific look in his eyes. Yet, he was allowing her to see a part of him, something that was bothering him where he would usually keep it to himself.

The time spent staring at one another was an eternity, filled to the brim with mixed emotions from both her and Ludwig. Felicia couldn't think.

It stopped when she realized he was on the verge of tears, catching her breath. "Do you really think I'm like that?" Gasping, she was motionless, shaken, though her body was already ready for a response back and the words were out of her mouth before she could properly think. "Of course I don't, but I keep hearing you say—"

"If you remember, when we first discussed this before we got married, I told you that I didn't mind starting a family at all, and my feelings are still the same!" Ludwig states, nearly shouting out his response. Silence fell over Felicia, but she counteracted back quickly. "But you said that you didn't want kids so soon!"

Ludwig sighed, still troubled. "Yes, I did say that,, but if it happened earlier I wouldn't have minded at all, Felicia. You took what I said the wrong way. Why didn't you ask me about it if it was causing you this much stress?"

"I…" Felicia thought over it. "I didn't talk to you about it because I was too afraid of the response! You like planning everything out, and I thought that you didn't want to have children since it felt like you were avoiding the topic whenever the subject was brought up. Having a kid..."

Ludwig replied, sounding much calmer than before. "I'm sorry if I made it seem like that, but I'm really okay with it. We have more than enough time to plan, Felicia. A baby just doesn't show up on our doorstep one day out of nowhere."

It made sense in her head, and it felt like Felicia shouldn't question anymore and believe Ludwig, but she needed all the answers. "Then what about when you were mad at Gilbert, when I told you I had a bun in the oven?" Ludwig face palmed, groaning into his hand. "I got what you were saying, but I thought Gilbert was pushing that on you!"

"He was helping me!"

Ludwig ran a hand through his hair. "Out of all the people in the world, you chose Gilbert to help you on telling me that you were pregnant?"

"T-That doesn't matter! And I didn't chose to, he overheard and found out!" Ludwig seemed curious by that statement, though didn't question it while Felicia continued on. "But what about…" Felicia thought swiftly, her mind going in circles. "What about when we went shopping; the boy's parents? I was coming to greet you when I heard you say that you didn't want children!"

He sat her down on the bed smoothly, taking the spot next to it. Ludwig gently took her hands into his, stroking his thumb across her knuckles. "What did I say earlier? You didn't hear me all the way. Otherwise, you would have heard what I said next."

Felicia cocked her head to the side, confused. "What you said next?"

"I said that I didn't think I'd want children, but that if it was with you…" Ludwig blushed bright red, shifting his gaze a bit before turning back to her. "I wouldn't mind in the slightest. I'd love to start a family with you."

Felicia gasped, the once sad tears that ran down her face minutes ago turning into tears of joy. They spilled quickly, causing Ludwig to start worrying over her if she was alright. She could only cry. How stupid, to lose her trust in the one person she loved the most? "I-I'm so g-glad... S-So glad...!" Ludwig brought her into his lap and rested her head against his shoulder, softly kissing her temple while she cried. It was all she ever wanted, for him to say that. "I'm so sorry, L-Ludwig." She sobbed, hiccuping. "I was so w-worried you might n-not have wanted... I'm so g-glad you're okay with t-this."

He quietly replied into her ear, as she was still clinging to his shoulder. "I'm very happy about it, Felicia." Ludwig smiled, resting his head atop hers. "You'll be a great mother for sure."

The embrace was much needed and lasted for quite some time, not that Felicia was complaining. Her fears, everything that caused her to worry the past couple of weeks was finally over with and she can openly talk to Ludwig about her insecurities together. It made her feel very grateful for having someone who was understanding and patient like Ludwig in her life.

Felicia refused to move until she had settled down, and once she did she joyfully sat up, the tears gone from her face. Seeing her expression changed, Ludwig relaxed himself as well, wiping the residue of the tear trails off her face. While doing this, he asked her, "Why didn't you come to me about this if you were so scared?"

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise!"

Another sigh, which only caused Felicia to laugh. He was okay with everything, and they were going to be parents! Her a mother, and Ludwig would be a- She promptly opened her eyes and stared at him as something clicked in her mind. Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "I remember you saying before that you didn't think you'd be a good father." Ludwig straightened up. A sign he was on the defense."Why?"

Breathing out, his gaze fell to the side of the bed. Encouragingly, Felicia placed her hand in his, silently telling him she was here. "Because I don't know if I'd be a good father." He responds. "I've never had a father myself. I wasn't old enough to remember him when he died."

"Oh, but Ludwig," Felicia runs a hand through his hair, smiling hopefully. "I know you. You are so kind, and patient, and are someone who will protect their friends, even if the trouble is something silly. You will do great. Being a father isn't something you learn out of a book or by learning from what our parents did as we were children. It's something that you come to understand with time."

Felicia shifts closer to Ludwig in his lap, placing both hands on his cheeks. His eyes were wide open, listening intently on her words. "How you will be a father is different than what any other fathers go through, because you are you and are not just like another other person. And I know, in my heart, you will be a great father."

Ludwig closes his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breathe in and out. When they open again, he falls forward slightly to kiss her on the lips lovingly. "Thank you. I know you'll be a great mother as well." Giggling, Felicia snuggles into his shoulder. "I hope so!"

* * *

"Actually, there's one thing I should tell you." Ludwig states as they leave the comfort of the bed to go back downstairs to the party. After playing 50 questions on Felicia's health and how the baby was doing, Felicia decided that they should return back to the party since their friends were probably worried. She decided not to tell Ludwig it was also because she didn't have all of his answers. It didn't work at first, he was insistent on getting answers, so she brought up the topic of if he was surprised with the news. Hearing this, Felicia looked at him, confused. "What?"

"I... already figured out that you were pregnant, so the shock of it was really just hearing you yell at Gilbert like that..." He nervously responds, unknowing how she'll take the new.

It takes a minute for the information to sink in. "… What?"

"When I came home a few weeks ago, and you made the different pastas? I thought for a moment you might have been trying to tell me, but I wanted to hear what you wanted to say. When we watched the movie, I saw how you were paying attention more to me than a movie you supposedly were watching for a while. You were very straightforward and I wanted to hear you tell me, though I know you were probably also upset with me for not voicing my thoughts out loud When you were talking to Elizaveta, I brought this up with Roderich. He was the one to tell me to wait. That you will tell me when the time was right."

No way. All of her previous plans actually somehow worked?! Felicia looks at him disbelievingly. "But… how…"

"What really gave it away, you mean?" She nodded. "The morning sickness." Felicia froze. Her morning sickness? The look on her face told Ludwig she was out of the loop, and he continued on. "I guess you don't remember. The night before you went to the doctor, you were talking in your sleep. It was a mumbled mess until you started to say "I think I'm pregnant" and repeated that several times. It was a thought that didn't cross my mind at first, but it made more sense than you being sick for over a week about Arthur's food. I tried to see if you would tell me the truth the night you made new pasta by saying that I didn't think it was just that, but you seemed nervous like you had everything out and that I crushed it. I thought that maybe you wanted to tell me in a more relaxed situation, so I never brought it up."

"I honesty don't remember that!" Felicia shouts, thinking back hard on the memory, only to come up with nothing. Ludwig then says, "You fall asleep like a rock, I highly doubt you'll remember what you say while in that state."

"Then… everything was for nothing!" Felicia flopped back onto the bed, an arm covering her sight into darkness. "All this time, it was worthless to even try! You already knew…!"

Scratching his head, Ludwig tried to make her feel better. "That's not true, I was most definitely surprised by tonight."

"Even so—"

"The painting, I mean." Felicia peered out from underneath her arm to see him smile, now just a few inches away. "If I had not figure it out before, I am most certain the painting would have done the job."

"So… you were surprised?"

He grabs her arm and lifts her back onto her feet. "I was surprised." Felicia showed her happiness by jumping onto him, kissing his cheeks. "H-Hey! Be careful!" He worriedly yells. "Don't do things that could harm you or the baby!"

Placing her feet back on the floor, Felicia laughs. "It feels back to normal, I'm glad." Ludwig shakes his head and intertwines his fingers between hers. "I'm going to need some more books." He states. His hand outstretches to the doorknob and pushes when he hears a large fall on the other side, creating a loud noise. The couple look out to see the rest of the party guests, their friends, toppled over one another, some groaning and others yelling.

"Get off my arse, you frog!"

"Don't touch me there!"

"Get your butt out of my face!"

Toris, who was leaning against the wall rather than in the group, anxiously laughs, rubbing a hand against the back of his head. "We were worried about you two so a few of the other guys wanted to come up. I swear we didn't mean to listen in!" Elizaveta, pushing Francis out of her way, stands up and smiles. "Of course we listened in! You didn't come out and we just wanted to make sure you two were okay.

Felicia and Ludwig look at one another. It was obvious Ludwig was upset that their friends listened in by his slightly red face and the way his face screamed disappointed, though Felicia felt quite relieved to have friends that cared so much about them.

"We're fine, thank you for worrying about us." She says. The group stand up after untangling themselves. Alfred shouts from somewhere in the back, "Oi, we wanted to tell you guys something! One, two-"

"CONGRATS ON THE SEX!" A drunk voice rang out, followed by a **THWACK! **from Elizaveta. "Forget the bumbling oaf that is Gilbert." Elizaveta smiles, though an aura of rage surrounded her. She starts back what Alfred said previously. "One, two!" And a chorus of ear-piercing cheers rang through the house, "CONGRATULATIONS!"

* * *

**A/N: **Finally, it's complete! I didn't want to start anything else before getting this finished, which took much longer than needed, I apologize for that. It's April and I'm just now posting the last chapter of a Christmas story. Yeah. Life is pretty hectic right now, so getting the chance to write stories doesn't come that often. Not to mention I've been trying not to fall into the pit of despair called a writer's block, but I think I'm in one right now. Though I'm glad I had most of this done beforehand.

Thank you guys very much for sticking with me! And thanks for all the favorites and follows! I didn't expect this story to get so popular, to be honest. I don't know what I'll be posting up next (more than likely the next CoW segment), so look forward to the next project! I've also started a blog to put my thoughts on about a Cardverse fanfic I've been thinking of for years now, it's on Tumblr called "falalalalacardverse".

Useless information about the story that I randomly feel like adding in here: There were 21 people total at Elizaveta's party.

And have you heard about Buon San Valentino being animated!? I'm super excited for it! Just a couple more weeks!  
Until next time ;D

_Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to the lovely Himaruya Hidekaz_


End file.
